


Knitting

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 75





	Knitting

Wanda had the largest heart. She was a true mother hen always worrying, always checking everyone was okay and wanting to make everyone feel safe. After missions she would force everyone to go get themselves get out, even if they said they felt fine, if someone were going out, she would make sure they were wearing a proper disguise and in Natasha’s case were only carrying two weapons, and in recent months she had taken up a new hobby she was involving everyone in.

Wanda had recently taken up knitting. Sweaters, scarves, hats, gloves anything you could knit she would make it. Suddenly Tony had multiple red and gold scarves, Steve had a draw full gloves in every shade of blue, Bruce had beanies in green and purple and Thor now lived in knitted sweaters.

Wanda liked her knitting hobby and enjoyed making things for her teammates. You and Natasha found your girlfriends knitting hobby adorable. You could find her knitting in any free time she had, just sitting in bed, on the couch, on the living room floor with a soft smile on her face as knitted one and pearled two. Or whatever other patterns she was using.

“Hey honey.” You greeted, plopping onto the couch next to your girlfriend. “Whatcha working on?”

“Some gloves for Bucky.” Wanda replied, leaning over and kissing your cheek without stopping her knitting. “He wants some to match Steve’s.”

“I thought he stole some of Steve’s?” You asked, cocking your head at her. “Wasn’t he running away from Steve the other day about them?”

“No Steve stole them back, so I offered to make him his own pair.” Wanda explained, turning to face you. “Can you pass me the black wool?”

“This ball’s almost gone. Do you want me to put it on the list?” You asked, placing the soft ball in front of her on the couch. Wanda looked at you confused as she continued knitting.

“What list?” She asked, making you smile.

“Me and Nat keep a list of the wools you’ve either used up or are close to using all of.” You explained, grabbing the notebook from under the coffee table. “Then at the end of the week we replenish your supply. Did you think it just magickly replenished itself?”

“To be honest, I never really thought about it.” Wanda admitted, cheeks turning a light pink. “I always just assumed I never used all the wool.”

“You’ve made multiple sweaters for Thor, what I’m going to assume is 20 pairs of gloves for Steve, and, I can’t even count how many things you’ve made for Clint.” You said, smiling at your girlfriend. “The fact you haven’t been paying attention to your wool collection is very cute.” You added, leaning over to kiss the blushing auburn woman.

“Well now I’m going to start paying more attention.” Wanda said, giving you a firm nod. “Wait where did I put the black wool?” She asked, looking confused as she looked in her wool basket and, on the table. You laughed at the woman before picking the wool in front of her up.

“What happened to paying more attention?” You mocked. Wanda narrowed her eyes as she took the wool out of your hands.

“Don’t you start with me, Draga Mia.” Wanda said, hitting you lightly with the ball of wool. 

“Love you, Wanda.” You cooed with a sweet smile. Wanda melted at the sight and leaned over to kiss you quickly. 

“I love you too.” Wanda replied as she pulled away. “I hate it when you do that.” She added, making you grin. 

“I hate you can still do that while we kiss.” You said, pointing to her clicking needles. 

“It’s a weird talent she just has.” Natasha said that as she entered. The two of you turned to face the red head who was shedding multiple layers of wool products. “Hi you two.” She said, walking over and kissing the two of you. 

“Hiya Tash.” You greeted, giving her a large smile. Natasha climbed over the back of the couch and sat gracefully next to you. 

“I come baring gifts.” Natasha said, handing a box over to Wanda. Wanda opened the box to reveal several balls of thick wool. “It was at the front desk.” Natasha explained as Wanda smiled. 

“Thank you, Nat.” Wanda said, kissing Natasha’s cheek before stowing the box under the table. “I’ve been waiting for this for weeks.”

“It’s wool, couldn’t you have just gone to that store you like?” Natasha asked, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“I did go to the wool store but she didn’t have any of this stuff.” Wanda explained, picking up her current project. “She had to order it from a supplier and that was almost three months ago.”

“What are you going to make with it?” You asked and Wanda gave you a secretive smile. 

“It’s a surprise.” She said and went back to Bucky’s gloves. You and Natasha gave each other a look as you both silently wondered what you were she was making.

“I’m tangled. Y/N save me.” Natasha whined, shoving her wool tangled hands in front of you. About a week ago half the team came down with a terrible cold after a mission in Russia had ended with everyone nearly being buried alive in snow. 

You’d all made it out but the sickness had spread throughout the team nearly immediately. Wanda and Steve being the two mother hens they were, as well as two of the best not sick ones, had taken it upon themselves to try and bring everyone back to full health. 

Right now, Wanda was in the common kitchen with the Steve, and brewing up a large pot of Mama Rogers Cure All Soup. While those two were busy, they were you and Natasha wanted to be helpful so you’d decided to roll and organize Wanda’s wool collection. 

The once single basket had multiplied into four and they had recently been become very disarrayed. Wanda had wanted to make everyone new knitwear to help them get better but because she’d been helping Steve take care of everyone, as well as anything else in the tower, she had barely had time to finish any of them. 

“How did you manage to get like this?” You asked the woman as you tried to untangle the wool from her hands. 

“I blame the medication.” Natasha grumbled. “I don’t think it’s going to untangle.” She said after several unsuccessful moments. 

“That’s because you’ve put knots through it all.” You said, picking at one of the knots. “Again, how the hell did you do this?”

“I was wrapping it on my hands.” Natasha explained, and sniffing loudly. “Maybe we should just cut it off.” Natasha said. 

“No. Wanda would kill us and besides we wanted to help her with her wool, not destroy it.” You said, raising an eyebrow at the red head. 

“What is going on here?” Wanda asked, standing in the doorway to the bedroom with an amused smile. 

“Before you say anything else,” Natasha started. “Just know that we were trying to help.”

“She’s not wrong we were trying to help.” You confirmed. “Well, we are as soon as we fix this.” You added, gesturing to Nat’s hands. 

“How did you manage this, Tasha?” Wanda asked, sitting on Natasha’s other side. 

“That’s what I said.” You told Wanda as she began attempting to untie Natasha’s hands. 

“What exactly were you two trying to do?” Wanda questioned, picking at a large knot that kept Natasha’s hands stuck together. 

“We wanted to tidy up your wools. You know, do something nice for you because you’ve been taking care of everyone.” You explained. 

“That’s so sweet.” Wanda said. She kissed Natasha quickly before leaning over and doing the same to you. She had “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I do have one question. You two didn’t my box of projects, right?”

“We didn’t get that far, so no.” Natasha said, smiling as Wanda managed to undo the wool around Natasha’s hands. 

“Good.” Wanda sighed. 

“What do you have in there anyway?” Natasha asked. “You haven’t let us touch it in months.”

“There’s a surprise in there for the two of you and I want it to stay a surprise until it’s ready.” Wanda answered, standing from the bed. “Now come on you two. Steve’s miracle soup is ready and you’re both getting an extra-large helping.”

“When do we get to know what the surprise is?” You asked, standing and following after Wanda. 

"Soon, I promise." Wanda said as Natasha took your hand. As Wanda walked ahead of you, you and Natasha shared a similar look you had when she got the balls of wool. What was she planning? 

"Wanda what are you doing?" You asked as Wanda produced two blindfolds. 

"I am being romantic." Wanda said, walking behnd you and tying it over your eyes. "Is that too tight?" She questioned and you shook your head. 

"Wanda you know I don't like surprises." Natasha said from your side. 

"I know but I promise you're going to love this one." Wanda assured, moving over to Natasha. "Let's go." She said, placing a hand on both your shoulders and walking you both forward. 

"Wanda please don't let me fall." You begged your girlfriend. Though you trusted the woman wholeheartedly, the fear of falling onto your face was great. 

"I would never let you fall." Wanda said. The three of you walked for a couple of minutes and the breeze you felt as you heard the doors open alerted you to where you were. 

"Why are we outside?" Natasha asked. 

"Because the car is out here." Wanda said simply. "We have to drive to get to the surprise." She added, opening a door and helping you sit. You heard her do the same to Nat as you clicked your seatbelt into place. 

As Wanda drove none of you spoke. The silence was not overwhelming nor was it uncomfortable, it was peaceful and it was comfortable. 

"We're here." Wanda announced as the car stopped. 

"Do we get to take our iblindfolds off now?" Natasha asked. 

"No. Get your hands away from the blindfold, Romanoff." Wanda said, making you smile. She helped the two of you out of the car and began walking you where she wanted. 

"Are we in the woods?" Natasha asked as you stepped on a branch. 

"Yes and we're going to almost at the surprise." Wanda told the pair of you. 

"If we're so close, does that mean we get a hint now?" You questioned as Wanda stopped walking. 

"The hint is to take off your blindfolds." Without another word your blindfold was off and you smiled at the sight in front of you. 

The three of you stood in a clearing in the woods. Wanda had decorated the trunks of the surrounding trees in twinkly lights. The a picnic blanket sat in the middle of the clearing, several pillows scattered on top, a wicker basket was also on the striped blanket. A ottle of red wine and three glasses sat in the middle of the blanket. 

The most beautiful sight, apart from the women standing next to you, and was the clear view of the stars above you. 

"Happy two year anniversary." Wanda said, and making your head snap to her. You grinned widely at the auburn woman and threw your arms aroud her neck. 

Wanda laughed as your lips conected to her in a passionate display. After what felt like a lifetime you pulled apart from her and Natasha took your place, repeating your display. 

"This is gorgeous. Wanda this must have taken you hours to set up." You gushed happily taking Wanda's hand in yours. "I love it and I love you both."

"How much wine have you had?" Natasha teased, and kissing you on the lips. Wanda laughed as she led the pair of you over to the blanket. 

"This isn't the last of the surprise." Wanda said as you all sat. She moved the wine and the glasses away from the middle and pulled the basket onto her lap. "I have been working on this for and it's for the both of you." She added, placing the basket in front of you. 

Together you and Natasha opened the basket and pulled out an intricately knitted quilt. While in the basket you noted how colourful and thick it seemed but as you pulled it out you immediately saw how large and long it was. 

It could easily be wrapped around six people with room still left over. Upon holding it in between your hands, you noticed you were correct in assuming it was thick. If you were in the middle of Antarctica, this blanket could probably do a good job at keeping you all warm. 

"Wanda this gorgeous." You said, you running your fingers over the soft blanket. 

"is this what all the imported wool was for?" Natasha asked. "This must been so expensive." 

"I don't care about that." Wanda dismissed. "If you want to worry about the price, I check what's in the pocket in the middle." She said, pointing to a red square. You reached a hand into the pocket and pulled out two rings. You handed one over to Natasha as you stared at the one in your hand in shock. 

"Is this what I think it is?" You asked as Wanda shifted closer to the two of you. 

"If you're thinking it's an engagement ring, then you are absolutely correct. There was a point in my life where I believed I was never going to be tuely happy and then I met the two of you. I didn't know you could feel this much love in one lifetime and I am a selfish woman. I don't want to give that or the two of you up, so I'm asking if the two of you would marry me?"

Before Wanda had finished her sentence you had thrown your arms around the woman, with tears stinging your eyes. 

"Yes! Yes!" You cheered, and planting kisses on her face. Natasha moved closer and wrapped her arms around the two of you. 

"In case you can't tell, that was a yes. Yes we'll both marry you." Natasha said, and holding you both close and kissing the pair of you. Wanda smiled and slid the rings onto your appropriate fingers. 

"And this is why I brought the wine." She said, kissing your ring fingers and grabbing the glasses. The three of you drank the entirety of that bottle as you lay watching the stars. 

Hours later as you and Natasha began to drift, Wanda grabbed the blanket she had spent months crafting and threw it over the three of you. The warmth of Wanda's was gift was all you needed to fall asleep under the stars, in the arms of your fiances. 

It was a blanket of love


End file.
